Mea culpa
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: "Vous deviez vraiment l'aimer pour réagir ainsi", déclara Moblit. Aussitôt, il sut qu'il avait commis l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. "Bien sur que non, répliqua Hansi. J'exècre les titans et je ne rêve que de les voir disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Il faudrait être un monstre sans cœur que pour pouvoir aimer de telles choses".


**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin:

 **Rating:** T

 **Personnages:** Moblit, Hansi, Mike, Levi

 **Notes:** Voici le premier des trois thèmes que j'ai choisi de faire dans le cadre du journal d'Isle, un des défis de l'APDES. Le but était de choisir un personnage, sur lequel on écrirait trois textes. Et évidement, vu qu'il était libre, je ne pouvais que sauter sur Moblit...

 **Thème:** Ma faute à moi (thème issu de la communauté Live Journal Pompom Power, qui nous a gracieusement permis de pouvoir emprunter leurs thèmes, ce dont nous les en remercions)

* * *

 **Mea culpa**

Au cours de son existence, Moblit Berner avait, comme tout un chacun, fait de nombreuses erreurs. Principalement durant son enfance, ce qui lui valait à chaque fois les réprimandes maternelles, et durant son adolescence, où il avait connu une brusque poussée de croissance qui l'avait rendu incroyablement pataud et maladroit. Cependant, c'était alors qu'il était adulte et avait intégré le bataillon d'exploration depuis près de deux ans qu'il avait commis la plus grosse de toutes…

oOoOoOo

\- Noooon ! cria de désespoir Hansi en tombant au sol. Je suis désolée, c'était un accident ! Ne me quitte pas, j'ai encore tant besoin de toi ! hurla-t-elle, des trémolos de douleur modulant sa voix, sous les regards éberlués des soldats passant dans la cour du quartier général du bataillon d'exploration.

Planté à côté d'elle, Moblit ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Réconforter quelqu'un qui venait de perdre un être cher, un ami, un amant ou un parent était déjà difficile en temps normal, et même s'il avait connu davantage de personnes en deuils depuis son entrée dans le bataillon d'exploration, deux années auparavant, que la plupart des gens en toute une vie, il avait toujours trouvé difficile de voir quels étaient les mots justes, ceux capables de réconforter un individu en peine et d'apaiser, ne fusse-ce qu'un instant, ses souffrances.

Mais aider son chef d'escouade à surmonter la mort d'un titan, voilà qui relevait d'un tout autre niveau et le dépassait complètement…

En voyant les hommes commencer à vitupérer entre eux de manière de plus en plus agressive et virulente, il comprit qu'il ferait mieux d'écarter sa capitaine avant que n'éclatent des problèmes.

\- Venez, chef d'escouade, finit-il par déclarer en la relevant doucement, mais fermement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment annexe qu'Erwin avait affecté à Hansi lorsqu'elle avait commencé à mener ses recherches sur les titans, plusieurs années auparavant. Comme de coutume, la vaste pièce était envie par la paperasse, malgré les efforts de Moblit pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre.

Le jeune homme déblaya une chaise des papiers qui étaient posés, avant qu'Hansi ne tombe dessus comme une masse.

\- J'aurais dû être plus prudente et faire davantage attention, se lamenta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas réalisé le danger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le sauver. C'est entièrement ma faute !

\- Vous ne pouviez prédire ce qui arriverait, déclara Moblit en tentant de la consoler.

\- Il était notre premier cobaye et nous a procuré tant de précieuses informations, poursuivit-elle, sans tenir compte de son interruption. Et moi je l'ai tué alors qu'il y avait encore tant à apprendre sur lui et son espèce ! Je m'en veux tellement…

Et, à sa grande stupéfaction, Moblit vit des larmes s'écouler le long des joues d'Hansi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir quelqu'un se mettre dans un tel état pour la mort d'un tel être de cauchemars, dont l'espèce était responsable de la mort de centaines des leurs…

Et de manière générale, elle était toujours si extatique et excitée lorsqu'elle parlait des titans. Son visage s'illuminait toujours, telle la figure d'un petit enfant qui découvrait une pile de cadeau sous le sapin, le matin de Noël. A chaque fois qu'on la lançait sur le sujet, elle se révélait intarissable, ce qui pouvait facilement se révéler éprouvant.

Et puis, dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur le titan, elle avait eu toujours une telle expression d'adoration, complètement déroutante face à ces monstres. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient et les joues roses. Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose pour lui…

\- Vous deviez vraiment l'aimer pour réagir ainsi, songea-t-il à voix haute involontairement.

Aussitôt, il sut qu'il avait commis l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Hansi se retourna en effet si brusquement vers lui et lui adressa un regard si froid qu'il eut l'impression de sentir son sang se glacer à l'intérieur de ses veines, le rendant complètement incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ou de prononcer une seule parole.

\- Bien sur que non, réplique-t-elle d'un ton aussi glacial que les étendues gelées de l'Arctique. J'exècre les titans et je ne rêve que de les voir disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Il faudrait être un monstre sans cœur que pour pouvoir aimer de telles choses.

Et, sans plus se soucier de lui, coupant court à toute tentative d'excuses de sa part, la jeune femme se releva violement, en faisant tomber la chaise au sol, et et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle, avec tant de force qu'elle manqua de faire tomber plusieurs fioles de verres disposées sur des étagères murales.

oOoOoOo

Pendant des jours, Hansi n'adressa plus la parole à son assistant, si ce n'était d'un ton froid et uniquement pour lui communiquer le strict nécessaire. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle le congédiait d'un ton sec et sans appel, limitant tout contact au minimum.

Assis seul à une table du réfectoire, les coudes posés sur la table, le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Il s'en voulait profondément. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il lui avait présenté ses excuses, Hansi l'avait repoussé sèchement.

La situation lui semblait presque désespérée. Il avait déjà sa capitaine vue énervée et en colère. Lors de ses crises de rage, Hansi Zoé balançait tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main. Livres, matériels scientifiques, chaises, même des meubles qu'elle n'aurait normalement pas pu soulever seule.

Mais là, elle était au-delà. Et c'en était bien plus effrayant.

\- Moblit ?

Tiré de ses pensées moroses, le jeune homme releva la tête et aperçut le major Zacharius, qui le regardait d'un œil soucieux.

\- Je peux ? lui demanda le grand blond en désignant du menton le banc en face de lui.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Moblit.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé avec Hansi ? demanda-t-il une fois assis.

Moblit regarda ses mains, comme pris d'une fascination subite et intense envers celles-ci.

\- J'ai… j'ai insulté le chef d'escouade Hansi, avoua-t-il finalement après un long silence, les yeux baissés.

Mike était certain que, quoi qu'il ait pu dire, Moblit ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement. Tout le monde connaissait la fascination et le profond attachement qu'il vouait à sa supérieure hiérarchique. Il gravitait autours d'elle telle une lune autours de sa planète, veillant en permanence à la santé et aux besoins de son chef d'escouade.

Si cela avait été tout autre que lui, il ne s'en serait pas sorti aussi facilement car Hansi était l'une des personnes qui lui était les plus chères, au même titre qu'Erwin ou, dans un autre registre, Nanaba.

Mais c'était de Moblit dont on parlait, l'une des rares personnes qu'il savait incapable de faire volontairement du mal à la brune, et ses traits tirés montraient que, quoi qu'il aie pu dire, il était évident qu'il s'en voulait profondément.

Aussi resta-t-il stoïque et ne répondit pas, invitant tacitement Moblit à poursuivre.

\- En la voyant pleurer devant le corps du titan qu'elle avait tué par accident, lui demander pardon en lui disant que c'était un accident et qu'elle était vraiment désolée, je lui ai dit qu'elle devait vraiment l'aimer pour réagir ainsi… termina-t-il.

Mike soupira. Moblit avait fait une gaffe, et une grosse, mais heureusement pour lui, l'affaire devrait pouvoir se résoudre.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je comprends la réaction d'Hansi. Mais, même si elle est comme elle est, souvent un peu folle, excentrique et parfois difficile à comprendre, Hansi sait tout ce que tu fais pour elle. Elle sait parfaitement que tu te démènes bien plus que ce que ne te dictes ton devoir, que tu te décarcasses chaque jour pour l'aider et que tu es toujours là pour la rattraper dès qu'elle se met inutilement en danger – ce qui arrive souvent avec cette espèce de tête brûlée. Alors… laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Le capitaine se leva et, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Moblit, ajouta avant de quitter la pièce :

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle finira bien par t'accorder son pardon.

Quand exactement, Mike n'en avait aucune idée, Hansi pouvait se révéler extrêmement bornée et têtue lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, mais il était certain tout se résolverait avec le temps.

\- Merci, capitaine Zacharius, déclara Moblit, résolu à prendre son mal en patience et attendre le pardon de la jeune femme. Et en attendant, il continuerait de l'assister du mieux qu'il pouvait.

oOoOoOo

Livaï ne put retenir une grimace de dégout en pénétrant dans le laboratoire d'Hansi. Déjà en temps normal la simple vue de cette pièce heurtait sa sensibilité. Il refusait d'ailleurs d'y faire le ménage lui-même tant la vision des feuilles volantes dispersées aux quatre coins de la pièce et des tables maculées des résidus d'innombrables expériences scientifiques le rebutait (mais, comme il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que les poussières et microbes qui devaient proliférer joyeusement dans cette pièce infectent le reste du quartier général, il envoyait toujours un de ses hommes la nettoyer. Généralement quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture).

Mais là, l'endroit était devenu un véritable capharnaüm, encombré d'une multitude de choses. Il avait l'impression que la moitié du contenu des vastes bibliothèques accolées aux murs de la pièce traînait à terre, jetés pêle-mêle – et au vu des nombreux espaces vides sur les étagères c'était certainement le cas songea-t-il. Des plateaux encombrés d'assiettes sales jonchaient le sol, leurs restes finissant de pourrir à l'air libre, tandis que les deux tables sur lesquelles Hansi entreposait son matériel scientifique étaient encore plus encombrées que d'habitude de fioles et de produits aux couleurs étranges dont la plupart étaient renversés.

Cependant le pire était certainement cette odeur rance et putride de cadavre en décomposition qui flottait, cent fois plus nauséabonde qu'à l'accoutumée. Heureusement pour Mike qu'il s'était dévoué pour aller secouer la brune. Il était sur qu'avec son nez hypersensible, le grand blond n'aurait pas pu dépasser le seuil de la porte…

Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce, à la recherche de la personne qu'il était venu chercher, et finirent par la trouver affalée son bureau, où elle dormait à poing fermé.

En s'approchant, Livaï se rendit compte qu'une grande partie de l'odeur de fauve de la pièce était due à son occupante.

 _Quelle sale crado_ , se dit-il en se pinçant les narines, _elle schlingue tellement que_ _je parie qu'elle n'a pas pris de douche pendant une semaine…_

Résistant à grand peine à l'envie d'aller chercher un seau rempli d'eau et de le lui vider dessus, Livaï secoua sans ménagement son épaule afin de la réveiller.

\- Debout la binoclarde.

\- Reviens dans trois petites heures Riri geignit Hansi en refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle avait travaillé tard cette nuit, apportant les dernières retouches à son projet pour la capture d'un nouveau titan qu'elle avait finalement réussi à boucler peu avant l'aube, avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur son bureau. Livaï ne pouvait-il pas la laisser dormir en paix et repasser dans plusieurs heures ? A moins que ça ne soit sa façon de se venger pour toutes les allusions grivoises qu'elle avait lancées au diner la veille en soirée sur ses réunions plus que suspectes avec Erwin tard dans la soirée – qu'il arrête de nier, ils savaient tous à quoi servait exactement le canapé placé dans son bureau et pourquoi, à chaque déménagement du quartier général du bataillon d'exploration dans de nouveaux bâtiments, Erwin tenait absolument en avoir un. Raison pour laquelle la plupart des soldats préféraient s'asseoir sur la chaise en bois bien moins confortable disposé devant le bureau ou rester debout. Même si Livaï, en vrai maniaque du ménage, devait nettoyer le canapé après chacune de leurs utilisations.

\- Non. J'ai à te causer. Et estime-toi heureuse que je daigne pénétrer dans la décharge qui te sert d'antre.

Hansi abandonna à regret tout espoir de poursuivre sa nuit et se redressa en baillant de manière peu élégante.

\- C'est à propos de Moblit, n'est-ce-pas, devina-t-elle maintenant que ses idées commençaient à se faire légèrement plus claires.

Parce qu'il fallait vraiment un cas de force majeure pour que Livaï accepte de pénétrer dans ce qu'il considérait comme un dépotoir. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas fait exploser son laboratoire, causé quelque incident que ce fut ou ne l'avait pas embêté sérieusement ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça.

\- Oui. Ton idiot d'assistant chiale tellement qu'il est limite en train de transformer le quartier général en piscine.

Enfin, à proprement parler il n'avait pas vu Moblit pleurer. Mais l'homme arborait une telle tête de déterré, rongé par la culpabilité et le regret, qu'il ne semblait pas loin d'exploser en larmes.

\- J'ai d'ailleurs jamais comment ce gars faisait pour te supporter et presque en redemander, il doit vraiment avoir des putains de tendances masochistes. Il te colle tellement afin de t'empêcher de te mettre trop en danger et vérifier que tu ne manques de rien, et t'idolâtre à un point tel que ça en deviendrait presque répugnant de mièvrerie.

\- Je sais, déclara simplement Hansi.

Elle en avait bien conscience, Moblit était véritablement un subordonné hors du commun. Ses deux prédécesseurs, qui comme nombre de soldats du bataillon avaient eu une vie courte qui s'était brutalement achevée dans l'estomac d'un titan, n'avaient jamais autant fait pour elle. Le premier, Paul, était agréable et avenant, mais tellement paresseux qu'il ne faisait jamais que le strict minimum de ce qui lui était demandé. Il ne prenait jamais d'initiative, se bornant simplement à accomplir son devoir, pas plus.

Le courant n'était en revanche jamais passé avec son remplaçant, Wallace, un homme fier, orgueilleux et hautain au possible, même si s'il était doué d'une remarquable intelligence et d'un excellent esprit d'analyse. Leur relation ne s'était jamais améliorée au fil du temps et ils s'étaient entendus comme chien et chat jusqu'à sa fin tragique.

Des trois, Moblit était de loin le plus dévoué. Il veillait sur elle en permanence, risquant même sa vie pour la protéger lorsque les mâchoires d'un titan étaient sur le point de se refermer sur elle alors qu'elle s'était révélée un peu trop aventureuse. Au quotidien, il se révélait toujours prévenant, anticipant presque chacun de ses désirs et besoins, et se pliait en quatre afin de lui faciliter la vie au maximum. Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'assistant dévoué qui lui manquait. C'était aussi l'homme en lui-même, sa personnalité, sa profonde gentillesse et son caractère agréable.

\- Moblit est humain et il reste encore jeune – cela fait quoi, deux ans qu'il a intégré le bataillon ? C'est normal s'il fait des erreurs. Mais, tant que vous essaierai de vous comprendre, cela devrait aller n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je déteste quand tu as raison, souffla bruyamment Hansi. C'est mon rôle de t'ennuyer, pas l'inverse. Même si c'est vraiment adorable de te voir t'inquiéter pour moi, ajouta-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

\- Sois pas conne binoclarde, répliqua platement Livaï. Je m'inquiète pour l'état de propreté de ce château et sa possible submersion sous les eaux, nuance. Ton laboratoire est un vrai nid à crasse et je n'ai pas envie de retrouver de la saleté partout alors que j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à foutre que de nettoyer ta merde.

\- Je savais que mon petit Riri se tracassait pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui collant un gros bisou bien baveux sur la joue, histoire de l'embêter.

\- Mais arrête ça, c'est parfaitement répugnant ! s'écria Livaï en la repoussant sans ménagement. J'ai pas envie de chopper toutes les saloperies que tu transportes ! Et puis, pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour une sale chieuse et une emmerdeuse de première comme toi ? Tu es une vraie plaie !

\- Mais merci, déclara-elle simplement.

\- Tchh.

oOoOoOo

\- Caporal-chef Hansi, je suis tellement désolé, s'exclama Moblit en voyant Hansi apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux d'avoir…

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que, comme les jours précédents, Hansi passe son chemin sans lui adresser la parole, il fut surpris de voir son supérieur hiérarchique s'arrêter et lui couper la parole d'un geste brusque, mais non agressif.

\- Tout doux Moblit, le calma Hansi. Je te pardonnes, même s'il est vrai que je t'en ai longtemps voulu…

 _Trop de mes camarades ont finis dévoré sous mes yeux par les titans_ songea-t-elle tristement.

\- Mais ce que tu as dit m'a en réalité donné matière à réflexion. Si je modifiais ma perception et ma manière de penser, en cessant de considérer les titans avec des sentiments de haine et de colère comme je le faisais, ce qui n'a strictement rien donné, et privilégiait une autre approche à la place, peut être arriverons-nous à de nouveaux résultats, des informations que nous n'aurions jamais pu obtenir par ailleurs.

 _Même s'il est possible que je n'aboutisse à rien du tout_ , songea-t-elle. _Mais cela, si nous voulons nous en assurer, il nous faudra essayer._

Car c'était ainsi que la science et la recherche progressaient. Par erreurs et par tâtonnements progressifs.

Moblit demeurait sceptique, ne voyant pas tellement en quoi cela les aiderait à faire de nouvelles découvertes, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas, se contenta-t-il de déclarer d'un ton neutre.

La scientifique lui sourit en retour avant dans l'entraîner dans le laboratoire en lui faisant part d'un ton surexcité de tout ce qu'elle comptait mettre en œuvre dans les prochains mois. Elle avait pris la résolution de nommer les prochains titans capturés, car attribuer un nom à une chose, c'était créer un acte fort, établir les bases d'une relation personnelle. Et dans sa tête fourmillaient déjà plusieurs propositions. Elle avait d'ailleurs un faible pour Alberto et Chikatiloni, mais Sawney et Bean lui plaisaient bien aussi…

* * *

Mon objectif était de faire un petit récit sur comment Hansi en est venue à aimer les titans (ou du moins cesser de les considérer avec hostilité). Mike parle un peu beaucoup vu sa nature taciturne, mais je pense que quand c'est nécessaire, il ne doit pas non plus se retenir de dire ce qu'il faut.

Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez une remarque à faire sur la forme ou le fond du texte (histoire que je puisse essayer de l'améliorer ou de m'améliorer), n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


End file.
